Desperation, Pain, and Love
by TheMysterious1ne
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is living the life in poverty with her 4 year old daughter, Ai, and is about to get married to her fiancee', Ginjo, who seems to abuse her. Will Rukia conquer her desperation? Rise above her pain? And will she soon discover love in her life?
1. Pilot

**asia411:**_** Hello guys! I made a new story Hope you'll like it! I know it's not that much but the next chapter will be quite longer!**_

* * *

It was a very, very long day for the woman who was walking out of her job. She had enough of serving tables at Urahara's Cafe'. The woman was planning on getting another job. But she was so desperate into having one that she had got this one she abhors so much. She knew a job is better that not having one. The woman doesn't plan to be unemployed for so long. Fuck for sake she cannot even afford it!

It was about 9:30pm when it started to drizzle. Until thunder started to sound in the distance.

"Dammit." Rukia cursed out loud while rain quickly shot down on earth.

Rukia Kuchiki is her name-the woman's name actually. She's a very short 4"9" Japanese woman with ebony hair and dark blue eyes that had a hint of violet color in them. Rukia hated her waitress job, but it'll have to do since she's in need and desperate for a job. Rukia's been through a lot. From being an orphan to being adopted by Byakuya Kuchiki-the head of the CEO of a furniture company. From that to having sex and a baby. From having a child to living with a friend. Lastly Rukia is now living at Sakura's Apartment Palace with her little 4 year old daughter, and with her fiancee'.

Rukia quickly saw a cab. And tried to flag the cab down. But the attempt failed. Having the driver driving just right past her. Causing a bucket full of water to land on her.

_Fuck!_

Rukia just stood there astonished and surprised. Sighed and then walked away. Hugging herself for at least some warmth for herself. Just walking along on the street. Until she passed on by the restaurant. Orihime's Palace. One of the fanciest restaurant's in Tokyo. From outside Rukia can smell the warmth, the food, and hear the chattering and clashing wine glasses and plates.

Just as Rukia was about the walk on past the window, Rukia saw a couple, eating, talking, laughing. The woman had the most expensive jewelry Rukia had every seen. They were like real jewels, and they probably were. Exspecially the ring, Rukia knew it in fact it was real. The woman had her black hair in a bob. The woman's night blue dress was in fact gorgeous on her. Rukia was jealous and green with envy. At times like this she wishes she goes back to the rich and wealthy lifestyle, but then hates it.

The man had a weird awkward orange hair. It was slicked back with an extreme handful of grease he had probably used. He had on a little aftershave. He had on an expensive italian suit that must've cost him a fortune! As much as the ring the woman was wearing! Also the most mouthwatering thing is the food. From lobster to some good ol' steak it made Rukia's tummy rumble. She leaned leaned towards the window a little bit, drawn by the smell and the scene. The woman closed her eyes inhaling the sweet smell of food. Opening them, seeing the orange haired male staring right at her while the woman-probably his wife-was laughing. Rukia stood their shocked to see his gaze and also shocked to be spotted.

He had the most piercing hazel eyes and a scowl on his face that says 'go away'! The wife followed his gaze towards Rukia too. Rukia saw the wife's eyes. It was brown with a hint of red that tells her 'go away' too. It was a staring contest 2 vs.1. Finally the contest broke when the woman called a waiter and talked to him for a bit. Then next Rukia just saw blinds crashing down in place.

Rukia stepped back sighing-still holding herself-adjusting to reality in what just happened. Then she just slide it off continuing on her journey back home.

Once Rukia arrived at the apartment place. She went inside the building. Satisfied to find it to be warm and cozy inside while she was damp and wet. Rukia made sure that she squeeze all of the water from her waitress uniform, and hair, dump out water from her shoes and ears. When she was done she was then again satisfied. Next she started up the stairs towards the 13th floor to her apartment in room 13A .

Rukia started to get her keys out from her bra. After she gotten her key she inserted the key in the door. Unlocking it. Reciving a surprise from her fiance.

* * *

_**asia411: Sorry if I upset anyone with the false update. I just have to make a tiny little change on Ai's age. I will update soon enough on the day of the Olympics ( 7/27 in US). Review!**_


	2. Running Off

**_BAM!_**

Rukia didn't knew what had hit her. Who actually. Pain rushed throughout her head, she couldn't quite make out what has scene, the time and place. Rukia was on the floor, regaining conscienceness from that very hard hit. Her eyes were adjusting as her nerves were full of pain through her brain.

_"Where have you been?"_ Demanded her very furious fiancee', Ginjo Kugo.

Rukia is just gaining her conscienceness. Seeing Ginjo completely. He was in his usual work attire, although he was in his work attire he looked like crap, his hair is a mess, his white shirt was stained and smelled like meldew, his work pants seemed to have been through a lot too.

"What do you mean?" Rukia had asked him. Getting up from the floor.

"I said where you have been?!" He said." It's 11 at night. Where were you?!"

"At the cafe."

"Why you came back so late?"

"I have to clean up the cafe'. Why?"

"Because," Ginjo said as he walked behind her," I came home, expected you to pick up Ai from school and make some dinner. But nooooo, I have to do that,by doing that I have to miss the game. . . ."

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

Rukia was hit twice and was on the floor. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she choked out." I'm-I'm-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry's not enough." Ginjo responded. Hitting her multiple times, causing Rukia to scream in terror and for help. Rukia felt the pain over, and over again. She felt like it is never going to stop. But once Ginjo stopped he fled the apartment still in his rage, slamming the door, causing Ai to wake up.

"Mommy is that you?" Ai's high little voice asked as she looked at her mommy from the hallway and walking closer torwards her mommy." What happened? Where's Mr. Ginjo?"

"Mommy just fell down." Rukia lied. Rukia had to, she didn't really want to tell a 4 year old that she gotten beaten up or anything." And Mr. Ginjo is seeing a sick friend at the hospital."

Ai smiled." Okay mommy. Let me help you get up."

"No. Ai mommy's alright." Rukia slowly got up from the floor. Picking up Ai." See. Now let's go to bed. Okay Ai?"

"Okay mommy."

* * *

It was the next morning. 10:30 at least. Rukia got up early. Cooking breakfast for Ai . Pancakes, bacon, and scrambeled eggs- her favorite breakfast meal. Rukia felt good today, relaxed and chilled out from a busy hard week of work, so she decided she make Ai a decent breakfast this week since she never at nothing but school food.

"Good morning Ai." Rukia greeted Ai just as she walked in the room rubbing her eyes with one hand and holding her favorite teddy bear in the other.

"Good morning mo-" She paused as she realized that she's cooking her favorite meal." You made Pancakes and eggs!"

"And bacon." Rukia added as she placed her plate on the kichen bar, and her own too.

Ai then asked her mom after she got up on the barstool." Mommy can you get the surup?"

Rukia then stopped what she was doing, and that was getting forks." Ai, remember what I said last time?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ai said getting off of the stool. Walking torwards the pantry, grabbing the surup, and went back to her seat.

"Good. Now let's eat." Rukia had said. Giving Ai a fork.

They both ate breakfast in silence. Having Ai to gobble down her plate in less than 10 minutes. Leaving Rukia at the counter still eating on her own. Putting her dish and silverware in the sink. As she put the objects in the sink, she noticed from out the window in a certain angle from facing the brick wall colorful things in the air.

"Mommy what's that?" Ai asked and pointed out on the window.

"What's what?" Rukia asked standing behind her to see what she's pointing at.

"The color things at the sky!"

"Oh," Rukia told her realizing to what she's pointin at." Those are kites. You can fly one at the park today if you want."

"Okay!" Ai said brightly, turning to her mom." When are we going to the park? Right now?"

"Yes, if we get dressed."

"YAY!"

* * *

Afterwhile when Rukia and Ai arrived at the park, hand in hand, Ai saw a stand. A kite stand. It was filled with various kites, frogs, dogs, cows, butterflies, dragons, princessess, princeses,  
and . . .

"Chappy!" Ai shouted, running torwards the stand. Having Rukia to run after her child.

The man who was running the stall smiled at the little girl who came up to it." Hello young lady what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I want a Chappy please." She stated.

"Where's your parents?"

"I'm right here." Rukia piped in. Looking tired, and weared out. She turned towards Ai and scolded her." Ai do not run off on me like that ever again, understand?"

"I understand, and I'm sorry." Ai apoligized to her mommy. She hate it when her mommy gets mad at her.

"Well anyways," the man said." Here's the Chappy!"

"Thank you Mr." Ai once said after he gave her Chappy.

"My pleasure." The guy bowed.

Rukia had asked him." How much will that cost, sir?"

"Oh no sweat ma'am it's the last one, so no worries, it's free." He replied.

"Why thank you sir." Rukia said.

"Thank you too ma'am and have a nice day."

Rukia scurried Ai away from the stand. Walking up the longest path around the park. It was a very long walk. But to Rukia it was worth it, because that path takes her to her favorite excluded spot in the park. That spot was nice and flawless, there was a bench behind and inbetween the two trees. If you sit on the bench you could see the wonderful beautiful view of the park, clouds, people walking.

"Don't go too far Ai okay?" Rukia told her as she sat on the bench.

"Okay mommy." Ai responded. Then she ran in the wide field of flowers that was in front of Rukia." Is this good mommy?"

"Yeah." Rukia said.

Soon Ai through the Chappy bunny into the sky. It was flying high up. Ai ended up getting excited. Jumping up and down pointing at the kite. Saying that it the kites flying.

Rukia just watched her little girl go. Estatic and full with glee. Rukia smiled at the sight of seeing her daughter happy. It was rare for her to smile now since she's in a state of struggle. She felt relaxed and chilled out now. For the past 4 years she's been struggling for Ai live a happy good life, buying her the clothes and shoes, providing her food and shelter. She was grateful for having her. Rukia almost was about to get an abortion, and almost gave her away for adoption. Then her mind drifted of to the father of Ai.

_Kaien . . ._

Rukia's mind dazed off to the times that they had been together through the months that she has dated him. Though her relationship was spoiled once she found out that she was pregnant she immediately informed Kaien and was happy about it. But when she told him, he gave her 300 yen for an abortion. But Rukia decided on to not to kill the baby and to leave Ai for adoption. But at last minute once Ai was born, holding her in her arms Rukia decided to keep her despite the struggles into raising the girl.

_*September 16 2008*_

_It was 4:35pm in Karakura Hospital. It was raining cats and dogs outside. And the pregnant woman was rushed to the hospital after collasping in a restuarant. That woman was Kuchiki Rukia. __Rukia was screaming and shouting hollering and in in terrible pain. Until once she got to room 114 it was false alarm. But then she felt the baby moving and the doctors informed her that the baby will come in under 24 hours. Rukia then called her adoption associate, Mika, who'll help her transfer her baby to the Kiro family-a very rich wealthy family who owns a wealthy family buisness in Tokyo the Miko family is Kirzu and Kiki._

_Inside room 114 Rukia called Mika to come, who also called Kirzu and Kiki that the baby is on its way and they went balistic. But it was until Ai was born._

_"Alright the baby's almost out Kuchiki." Doctor Usaki had told her." But on a count of three I want you to push. Okay?"_

_"Okay." Nodded a sweaty Rukia._

_"Okay." Doctor Usaki said." One, two, three, now push!"_

_Soon Rukia began starting to push one time, just one time. But then she heard the ringing in her ears. The crying and the whining screams she heard brought joy and tears to her eyes. Doctor Usaki's nurse cleaned the baby and gave it to Rukia. Once she look at the baby it's eyes were a beautiful kind big green color that she felt in love with. When the baby's eyes shine in the light she saw a dark bluish color. The little infant was silent and quiet in Rukia's arms. It slept in her arms for quite awhile, even when Mika arrived._

_"How is the baby?" Mika whispered to Rukia as the infant was still in her arms._

_"She's beautiful." Rukia sighed looking down at her child." And she's mine."_

_**End Of Flashback*_

And that the story on how she kept Ai from that day forward. Took good care of her,and sacrificed everything for her daugher. That means like dropping out of college, running away from her family.

Rukia's eyes adjusted to reality from thinking about when Ai was born. The world was still living, sun was shining, sky was bluer, kites were flying, people were passing by, and Ai was . .

Ai was . . .

Rukia looked around the area franticly before standing up.

_"AI!"_ She franticly looked around the area where her daughter has been at."Ai! Ai!" Having no luck in finding her in the area she has been at. Rukia mentally decided to walk around the park in search for Ai.

* * *

"How was last night with Senna?"

Ichigo was jogging with his best friend, Renji Abari. They were doing their monthly bromance time together, while their wives were watching the children, Senna and Tatsuki. They were both jogging on a very long trail that no one barley jogs or walks at.

"It was alright." Ichigo had told Renji." But Orihime's restuarant has outrageous prices just to buy some salad."

"You ordered salad?" Renji asked dumbfoundedly.

Ichigo informed him." No Senna did. It cost exactly 300 yen for it. And it wasn't even that big of a salad!"

"Ichigo," Renji said as they started walking," you are the richest person I know. It's not like you're in poverty and cannot afford the damn salad."

Renji was exactly right. Ichigo was the right hand man working for Byakuya Kuchiki, the CEO president of a law firm company. Ichigo gets paid yen big time by that guy. Also Senna's a big famous all time fashion designer. So with his and her money combined that money could feed 5 other families for 3 years.

"Yeah I know." Ichigo said," but what if I want to save money if something bad happens?"

"Why you want to save money Ichigo?" Renji had asked him, stopping and taking a breather.

Ichigo replied," if someone died, bankruptcy, foreclosure-"

"Are you serious Ichigo?" Renji had asked Ichigo." Your stankin' rich and successful. Also-"

With that Renji was unable to continue because of a loud thumping noise that was coming from a tree right beside him.

"Is someone fucking?!" Ichigo had asked Renji.

"The hell?" They both stared at the tree. Leaves on the tree fell slowly on the ground. After a few moments the tree suddenly went still. Everything went quiet, until that someone behind the tree broke out crying.

Ichigo started toward on who's behind that tree. Renji grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him." What the hell Renji?"

"You can't just walk in on them!" Renji informed Ichigo.

"Well they shouldn't have sex in the first place!"

"And like I said we cannot walk in on them!"

"Well too bad to sad, and like I said they shouldn't have sex in the park in the first place!" Ichigo made his way around the tree. Finding a little girl, who looked about 4 to 5 years of age. The little girl had her head on her knees, which were up against her chest with her arms around it. The little girl was fully clothed, with a short sleeved grass green shirt, and shorts just right above her knees. Even though Ichigo couldn't see her face all he could see is her black raven hair. Still crying against her knees not noticing the orange haired stranger.

Renji soon came over. Wondering why Ichigo was just standing there. Renji stood beside Ichigo. Dumbfounded that no one was having sex, and that he wasn't right.

"Yo," The little girl looked up to see the two men that was standing right across girl had light huge forest green eyes, right now they were very puffy from the tears. She had a pouty chubby round face that was still streaking with her tears" What's the matter?" Renji had asked the little girl.

The little girl pointed upward. She pointed at her Chappy kite that was stuck up in the tree. Just right above Ichigo.

"I'll get it." With ease Ichigo grabbed the kite from the limbs of the tree. He went over to the little girl, squatting down to her level face to face. Giving her kite back.

A small little smile formedon her face."T-thank you."

"No problem," Ichigo said." What's your name?"

"Ai." The little girl responded." Yours?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ai's reaction to his name is that she cringed at it before saying anything. Ichigo was prepared for it because he's used to people calling him a strawberry. But her reaction was different than anyone else's reaction." Isn't that a girl name?"

In the background Renji was full of laughter. Laughing at his friend.

"Shut the hell up Renji!" Ichigo yelled over to the tattoed.

"Young ears Ichigo!" Renji had informed him. Then began to laugh again.

"What's his problem?" Ai asked staring at the man who looked like to her is having a seizer on the ground.

"I don't know Ai, I just don't know." Ichigo said.

* * *

_**asia411: That's it for now everyone! Like it? Hate it? Both? Constructive critisim is welcome everybody! **_

_**asia644: And don't forget to review!**_


	3. Meeting Rukia

Later Ichigo and Renji followed the girl to the destenation on where her mother is. Although finding her mother gone. Which concludes that Ai's mother had probably gone searching for her around the park. Which also leads them to the stalls, the park's amusement park, the boardwalk, the recreation centre, and still no sign of Ai's mother. Tired and exhausted on walking all over the park, the trio sat down at an empty picnic table for awhile.

"Damn!" Renji said breathing heavily and exhaustedly. Chuging down all of his water from his canninster.

"Young ears Renji." Ichigo had told his crimson haired friend.

"Whatever." He said relieved after drinking fresh water. Renji's attention drew to the young 4 year old girl across from him." Okay Ai, what does your mother look like?"

"I already told you already!" The little girl proclaimed," She's kind of taller than me, has black hair, purple eyes, light purple shirt, and shorts!"

"Well then," Renji said." how about we sit here as people pass by you can point out which one is your mom?"

"Okay!" Ai had chirpped happily at his idea.

"I do not think that would be a good idea." Ichigo had informed his friend.

"Yes it will," Renji assured the carrot-top," now look for a very short, ebony haired woman who's wearing a light purple shirt and shorts!"

Ichigo groaned as the silence took over them. Searching for Ai's mother. This whole idea was so retarded. Watching people who past by. Ichigo saw a couple of women, but they were very tall and joggers, Ichigo assumed that Ai's mother would probably made it more obvious that she was looking for her daughter.

"Ai is that her?" Renji had asked Ai, childishly pointing at a lady who's about 5"3" or 5"5" tall with her dangerous heels on, had a fancy light purple no sleeved shirt, booty shorts that was showing most of her ass that was all hanging out.

"Nope, my mom is a lot shorter,." Ai had said," and she doesn't wear heels or fancy shirts at the park ."

Silence, wind, and time passed by after awhile. Ichigo totally regret piping his mouth up, but he had to since he saw a woman that could be her mother.

"Is that woman over there your mom?" Ichigo questioned.

Renji and Ai glanced at Ichigo who pointed. Referring to this short woman who had her hands over her eyes to glance up, she had a purple shirt on, and shorts, with some Nikey's on. The woman was also short 5"4" or 5"6" to be exact. To Ichigo she seems to be looking for someone.

"No, that's not her." Ai had informed him." She's shorter than that!"

_Shorter how can her mother be a lot shorter?!_ Ichigo had thought. But then he just shrugged it off as it was nothing. Therefore, continuing their search.

After awhile Renji and Ichigo both asked in different times if any of the women that were passing by was her mother. She declined every one of them. Saying that was not her mother, or something else. It was almost like 13:30. Ichigo knew they had to leave sooner or later like at 14:00.

"Oh so this is what you two were doing? Looking at other women while you two already have some of your own?" A familiar voice had said that made Ichigo turn around. Seeing both his wife and her friend Tatsuki walking towards the two guys.

Senna and Tatsuki were both good friends, as well as Ichigo and Renj. The four all went to college together. Ichigo and Tatsuki first met in Karakura High, but they both just remain as friends. They all went to Tokyo U, all in different majors. Senna majored in marketing and buisness, and art to be what she is now, a fashion designer. Tatsuki took journalism, Renji went to Tokyo U to be a detective. And lastly Ichigo ended up studying law, tired of treating sick people in his father's hospital.

Ichigo's wife, Senna Kurosaki, strutted her stuff while walking towards the guys. She wore a very expensive pair of jeans, and a plain white shirt, with a very rare pair of $300 Jordans. Tatsuki was just wearing a yellow shrit, and capris.

"No Tatsuki," her husband said," we're looking for this girl's mother."

As the two female collegees walked more closer from the distance. They both saw the little girl.

"Oh hello Ai," Senna greeted once she was up front standing in front of the little girl who was on the picnic bench," my name's Senna. You can call me Senna. How did you get lost?"

"My kite blew away," Ai had explained," and when we went back to the spot my mommy was sitting at she was gone."

"So basically, Ai's mother probably took notice Ai was gone. And went looking for her." Ichigo had said to the others.

"Tatsuki," Renji began. Getting his wifes attention," where's the kids?" He said, referring to Akira, Rakashi, and Ichiro.

Tatsuki looked back from where she and Senna came from, from the playground."They were just right behind us . . . . ."

As of on cue the three little boys came rushing down the hill. Kicking and dribbling and passing a football to each other on the way down the hill.

Akira and Rakashi were both twins. But they do not look alike. They were Tatsuki and Renji's children. Akira had red hair like Renji's, but brighter red color, hence of his name Akira. Akira is very outgoing, and loves to go to places.

Rakashi is more like his mother unlike Akira. Rakashi is a very strange name. Tatsuki named him after her dead baby brother, who was unfortunately died as a stillborn. He has spikey ebony hair. And his mother's brown chocolate eyes. He is a very smart little boy, he loves reading, writing, and math, and he loves making things or fixing them.

And the last of the trio is Ichiro. Who is Ichigo and Senna's son. He is a replica of Ichigo when he was a little boy. Had Ichigo's orange hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin. Ichiro is a smart and happy little boy, and makes people happy when they're having a bad day.

After Akira had kicked the ball towards Rakashi. Rakashi passed it to Ichiro. Ichiro dribbled the ball before kicking it back to Akira, who was further on down the hill. Ichiro kicked the football in absolute power. Causing the football to end up high in the air, not only that but also went past Rakashi going right towards Renji Abari-

BAM!

When the football hit him he immediately was KO on the ground. Then everyone was surrounding the pineapple headed guy who was knocked out.

"Is daddy dead?" Rakashi had asked innocently to his mother.

Tatsuki replied," no your father's not dead. He's a really tough guy."

"I hope Mr. Renji is okay." Ai had said.

"He is." Ichigo had told the little girl." But he's just knocked out."

"I'll take him to the infirmary." Tatsuki informed everyone, picking Renji up, with his arm around her shoulder standing him up.

"The park has an infirmary?" Senna said.

Ichigo shook his head." They do at the rec center,but it is not that far from here."

"Will Mr. Abari be okay?" Ichiro asked, looking up to his father.

"He will Ichiro." He assured his child. Eyeing the unconscience man." He will."

"Hello people," Tatsuki began, getting everyone's attention while she struggled from holding her heavy unconscience husband's body," a little help here!"

Ichigo rushed to the left side of Renji's body, putting his other arm around his neck. While Tatsuki had his right arm around her neck. The duo did succeed on putting the unconscience man up. Now for the next step. . . .

"Okay now everyone," Ichigo declared," me, Tatsuki, and Ai are going to the infirmary center alright?"

"Can I come too?" Rakashi had asked.

"No." Tatsuki had answered." Miss. Senna here is gonna watch you guys okay you guys?"

All the little boys nodded quietly in response. Not daring to protest at Tatsuki.

"Alright then," Tatsuki said, breaking the silence," I guess we'll better go."

"Yeah." Ichigo had said.

So then slugging the unconscience man on their shoulders. Ichigo and Tatsuki practically dragged him to the rec center. With Ai in front of them. Ai just led the way, as the duo told her on which way to go, or went to stop and wait for them until they had gotten there. On average it took about 4-6 minutes to get there from where they were coming from. Since they have to drag there friend there it was about 10-t5 minutes to get there. When they got there, an employee helped them layed him down on a bed with a bag of ice on his head. Tatsuki was left alone right beside him, while Ichigo and Ai were just outside of the rec center.

"Tell me why we're out here Mr. Ichigo?" Ai had asked the orange haired man.

Ichigo replied." Just to find your mom."

"Isn't she probably inside?"

"No, I don't think so, because I saw no one at the receptionist desk." Ichigo had told her." And plus is your mom's outside, I bet you would run straight to her. Won't you?"

The green eyed girl smiled." Yep."

"See? And she's probably still looking for you too. And worried sick about you." Ichigo had informed her.

"I know, Mr. Ichigo-"

"AI!" A loud voice boomed not so far from them. Ichigo and Ai looked up in alert.

_Wow she is short. _Ichigo had thought when she saw a woman running to her daughter.

Ai's mother- Ichigo pressumed- was covered in sweat. Probably from looking for Ai. She had on a spagetti strap washed out purple shirt, and shorts above her thighs. She was so covered in her own sweat that some of her long hair was sticking to her skin. Her ebony colored hair flowed with the wind as she was running. The woman looked pale- like she never get outside much. There was a bang that was right in between her eyes. When the woman finally stopped running, it was when she was embracing her daughter in a hug. Ichigo just stood there, quietly watching the two reunite together.

"Oh Ai I missed you so much!" Her mother had said, while they were still in their embrace.

"I missed you too mommy!" Ai started to cry a little, the 4-year-old thought she would never ever will see her mommy again.

Her mother broke the embrace. Facing her daughter. Who seemed to be on the verge of crying with her puffy red eyes." Don't cry, Ai, mommy's here now it's okay?"

Ai silently nodded. And sucked up her tears.

"Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Where did you go? Why you ran off somewhere without me?" Ai's mother asked you.

"Um, ma'am," Ichigo had began uncomfortably, scratching his head with his left hand. And shifting himself a little bit. Ai's mother looked at the orange headed stranger," Ai, lost her kite, and me and my friend found her crying behind a tree. And then-"

Ichigo was interrupted by a powerful slap. From Ai's mother.

"So now you decided to show up in her life, after 4 years!" Her mother shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about Miss?" Ichigo had fired back at her." This is my first time seeing this girl!"

"Yeah right you liar!" The violent mother exclaimed. Kicking his shin. Causing Ichigo to groan in pain.

"Damn, stop you fucking midget!" Ichigo had boomed, grabbing his chin while hopping on one leg.

"Mommy stop that!" Her little girl exclaimed. Having her hands up in the air. Trying to block her mother from sending another hit on Ichigo.

Ai's mother's face soon softened quickly. Then said," you're not_ him_ are you?"

Ichigo then let go of his knee. Standing straight up, with both legs on the ground. His knee was still in pain, but he ignored it.

"Who's _him_?" Ichigo had asked her.

Ai's mother quickly shook her head." Oh, sorry, never mind! What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange head man had answered.

The woman snorted." Isn't that a girl's name, Strawberry?"

Ichigo was about to get furious. But then he calmed down on the inside. He always have people laughing or broke down crying when he introduce himself. And always have to explain it means 'number one protector.'

"I thought that too mommy!" Ai had chimed in loudly." But it means number one projector!"

"It's protector actually." Ichigo had corrected the little 4-year-old."Number one protector."

"Ah," Ai's mother had said," well 'number one protector' could you explain why you had my daughter in the first place?" She had asked and then added." And by the way my name is Rukia."

"Well, Rukia," Ichigo explained," me and my friend found her crying behind a tree. Because her kite was in it. Then after I got her the kite to her. She led us to theis bench you were probably in but I suppose you were gone looking for her."

"Yeah," Rukia had replied," I did. I probably dozed off about somethin-"

"ICHIGO!" It was a familiar voice, Senna's she was rushing down the sidewalk with Rakashi, Akira, and Ichiro running right behind her.

"Ichigo," she repeated as she stopped in front of her husband, ignoring on that Ai's mother was right there," I heard you shoutting from there, is something wrong?"

Ichigo glanced at Rukia's direction, who was right behind Senna. Rukia just stared at him wide eyed, probably wanting him on not to tell Senna what happen.

"No, nothing's wrong." Ichigo replied rapidly, lying to his wife.

"Um, okay," she drawled out, turning around, having her back to him,. Just now noticing Ai's mom," oh you must be Ai's mother? Arn't you?" She asked.

"Yes I am," she bowed respectfully," my name's Rukia."

"Rukia what?" Senna had asked.

"Just Rukia." The Ai's mother replied.

Senna then introduced herself." I'm Kurosaki Senna. It is so nice to meet you. You have a very beautiful daughter there."

Rukia then smiled brightly." Why thank you, Senna!"

"I'm Abara Akira!" Renji's son piped up rudely into their conversation." Are you Ai's mom?"

"Yes, Akira, yes I am." Rukia had said politely. And then turned aroun in the oppisite direction, West.

"What's wrong Miss. Rukia?" Ichiro had asked her, as she was looking down on the sidewalk.

The Rukia woman did not answer Ichiro's question. She ignored it. Then turned around to Ichigo." What time is it?"

Ichigo looked at his watch." 13:12. Why?"

Rukia's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets." It's 13 already?!" She then muttered to herself." Shit."

_She has the most insane violet colored eyes._ Ichigo had thought as he was watching the woman's reaction.

"What's the matter mommy?" Ai had questioned her mother.

Ignoring her daughter's question. She told the strangers that she had just met." I guess I have to go now everyone. Or my fiancee' will be furious with me." Next she turned her attention back to her child." Ai we gotta go alright, sweetie?"

"Okay mommy." She replied.

"Alright," Rukia whispered to her daughter," the last one to the park entrance is a rotten egg!"

And soon, the 5 was in a deep perplexion as the two ran off. With Ai in the lead, and her mother following her.

But Ichigo was in deep awe between the mother and Ai's relationship.

* * *

**asia411: _Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVI-_**

**asia644: _Ya'll people should be grateful that my younger sister updated! She was disgustingly sick while writing this chapter! And also it is on Labor Day weekend! Talk about having a "break."_**

**asia411:_ 644 how many times I've got to tell you? I'm oldest twin!_**

**asia644: _*Rolls her eyes* Well you should relax and take a break more often and relax._**

**asia411: _*Sighs* REVIEW!_**


	4. Meeting Ichigo and Senna

**_asia411:_** **I guess you all waited for another update, sooooo, here. For waiting for another update!**

**_asia644:_ And we disclaim everything that belongs to Bleach.**

* * *

It was at least about thirty minutes since Rukia had lost Ai. She'd been all around the park everywhere, asking strangers if they saw a short green eyed 4 year old. They all denied that they didn't saw the little girl. Rukia's response was powerwalking away and asking the same thing to other people.

While searching for Ai she had an adreline rush. Her nerves were pumping up. Her brain had several thoughts on why she disappeared.

_Did she purposely ran away?_She thought to herself. _No! Ai would never do that! Did something happen? What if someone just abducted her?__What if they do something terrible that will scar her for life? Oh no! I have to find Ai soon! I shouldn't have let my eyes wander off somewhere else!_

From powerwalk, Rukia just ran into an immediate sprint. Running across the whole entire park. Shouting Ai's name. Causing by standers look at her way. This cause Rukia to get sweaty from searching her lost daughter, by running all over the place. She took a small little break by walking down a pathway. She then stopped, and then used the sun above her to cast a shadow on what time is it.

"Damn." She said to herself. Rukia planned to get home by 12 or so, since Ginjo always gets home at noon after suffering a big hangover at some friends place. Now knowing that she's gonna be late anyways and get in deep shit with Ginjo she doesn't really care right now about him, or what time she gets home, right now Rukia is finding Ai and her whereabout.

Without another thought Rukia sprinted some more across the park. Then soon took a break, and decided to go to the rec center to tell them that she lost her child.

Rukia was walking. Feeling the breeze that was cast out by several people riding bikes. She felt the sun pound over her, probably giving her a burn on her skin,  
but she ignored it. Even though she was hot as hell she wasn't giving up on finding her daughter. Her precious daughter. Thinking about Ai, she remembers about the tough times that they had to go through, stealing a couple of times, picking through trash and all. But those days are over. Rukia now is in a look for a new job, quitting the job at the cafe. So she could find a new one with more better pay so she could provide Ai with more things, clothes, food, and a roof over her head. She smiled at the rememberance on when Ai had gotten her first Barbie doll, she was screaming excitedly and jumping around a lot at that time. All Rukia could do was smile at the thought of that energetic girl of hers.

_Just like her father . . . ._

Now and then Rukia thinks about the past. About her and Kaien's love story. The times when they have their special album on which place they wanted to go in the picked Paris, France London, England Kingston, Jamaica and especially America. Rukia always had dreams of living in the states. Of how life would be there despite their massive debt that the Americans have, their were many places that Rukia wanted to seek out. Like the big mountains of the west, beautiful beaches of the west and east,winter in the Northeast, and Manhattan, New York to see this memorial thing she had once heard of by a friend.

When it was the last time they placed more pictures in the album Kaien had said_," I promise you Rukia one day we will get married and move to America and have grow a family together."_

Just thinking about that had made her cry. About Kaien. Her dream will never come true. Ever. Rukia's tears were streaming down now. She then sucked it up, trying to calm down.

_Why am I thinking about Kaien? Why?_ She had thought. Rukia knew she had moved on from him. But is it possible that she's still in love with him?

_No._ She shook her head in denial. _I am not in love with that asshole. He broke my heart, and wanted to kill Ai._

Rukia calmed her mind down a little bit. Thinking of happy thoughts, of her fun silly times with Ai, playing with her, coloring, drawing, and cooking. Ai was not a choice, she was a child,a bundle of joy, and love, and her daughter.

Killing her own child will scar and put herself into shame.

Rukia continued to walk over to the rec center that was right in the park. She made a turn around the trees and bushes.

"AI!" Rukia shouted. She ran-no-sprinted to her daughter into a bear hug. Hugging her moving Ai from side to side." Oh Ai I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mommy!" Hearing her daughter's hight immature voice was a ring to her ears. Rukia then broke the long embrace, facing her own daughter with her hands on Ai's shoulders.

Ai was apparently on a verge of tears right now." Ai don't cry, mommy's here right now it's okay." She had said before bombording her with questions."Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Where did you go? Why you ran off somewhere without me?"

"Uh ma'am." A voice had said, kinda interrupting there reunion.

Rukia looked up to the source of the voice. It was _him_. Kaien! In a weak disquise that is! _Orange hair and fake contacts, huh?_ Rukia had thought. He looked the same but with different colored fake contacts, and dyed hair. Was he this dense that she will not recognize him? Did he finally decided to be in Ai's life and be a responsible parent? Pfft a responsible parent?! Kaien wanted Ai dead during Rukia's pregnancy!

Right now Rukia was furious at that guy! If he wanted to be in Ai's life he could've just find her himself on the internet! Or plainly just call her! Not abduct Ai from her! No that is not how it goes, Rukia does not let Ai go alone with anyone unless it is a very, very close friend that she trusts with her heart.

Kaien first shifted unconfortably, probably knowing that Rukia is now furious with him. Then he said."Ai, lost her kite, and me and my friend found her crying behind a tree. And then-"

The first thing that Rukia could do was to slap him. No way Rukia was buying another fakeass lie from him."So now you decided to show up in her life, after 4 years!"

"What the hell are you talking about Miss?" Kaien had fired back at her." This is my first time seeing this girl!"

_Miss?_ Did he just called her 'miss?' Oh no, now he's acting like he doesn't know her. First time? Probably in like 4 years in the day of her birth.

"Yeah right you liar!" The mad mother exclaimed. Kicking his shin. Causing Kaien to groan in pain.

"Damn, stop you fucking midget!" Kaien had hollered at Rukia, grabbing his chin while hopping on one leg.

"Mommy stop that!" Ai had exclaimed. Having her hands up in the air. Trying to block her mother from sending another hit on Kaien.

_Why is she doing that? Did Kaien do something to have her care about him? What is Kaien trying to do? Be in her life now? Does Miyako know about Ai? Did he told her about Ai?_ She had thought. This man could not be Kaien obviously. Probably his brother? No- Kaien does not have a brother, no relatives at all, at least that's what he had told her at least.

First things first, Rukia calmed down, and had her angry furious changed to a relaxing one. "You're not _him_ are you?"

The guy who looked like Kaien, or is Kaien stood up straight from the pain of his knee. Grimacing the pain once he stood up straight completely ignoring he had the pain."Who's him?"

Rukia shooked her head. She knew that Kaien's voice was soft and deep. But this guy's voice is way different, it's just different." Oh, sorry, never mind!" Rukia had quickly said, shaking her head. Then she felt a need to know his name." What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange headed man had answered.

Rukia sustained a laugh a bit, which turned into a snort." Isn't that a girl's name, Strawberry?"

Rukia could tell that he was agitated. Which probably seems like he heard this like a thousand times. But Rukia just feel that messing with him would be harmless.

"I thought that too mommy!" Ai had exclaimed loudly." But he said it means number one project."

"It's protector actually." The strawberry had corrected the little girl." Number one protector."

"Ah," the raven haired mother said catching on," well 'number one protector' could you explain why you had my daughter in the first place? And by the way my name's Rukia."

"Well, Rukia," Ichigo explained," me and my friend found her crying behind a tree. Because her kite was in it. Then after I got her the kite to her. She led us to theis bench you were probably in but I suppose you were gone looking for her."

"Yeah," Rukia had responded to him," I did. I probably dozed off about somethin-"

"ICHIGO!" It was a loud high voice, not high pitched, but a high fenemine voice. It came from the path that Rukia had took to go to the rec. It was a woman who was running in some exspensive purple and white Jordans. With 3 children running just right behind her. One with ebony raven hair, another with orange hair like Ichigo's, and a little boy with a dark crimson blood hair.

"Ichigo," she repeated as she stopped in front of her husband, ignoring on that Rukia was right there, right behind her," I heard you shoutting from the picnic table, is something wrong?"

Ichigo glanced at Rukia's direction, who was right behind Senna. Rukia just stared at him wide eyed. Not wanting that woman- probably his wife- to know that she back handed him and kneed his chin.

"No, nothing's wrong." Ichigo had replied quickly. Rukia sighed in relief on that he did not inform her about what happened.

"Um, okay," she drawled out, turning around, having her back to him, taking a notice of Rukia," oh you must be Ai's mother? Arn't you?" She asked.

"Yes I am," she bowed respectfully," my name's Rukia."

"Rukia what?" The woman had asked Rukia.

"Just Rukia." Petite woman had replied, not wanting to reveal her real last name.

The woman then introduced herself." I'm Kurosaki Senna. It is so nice to meet you. You have a very beautiful daughter there."

Rukia then smiled her fake smile, brightly." Why thank you, Senna!"

"I'm Abarai Akira!" Renji's son piped up rudely into their conversation." Are you Ai's mom?"

"Yes, Akira, yes I am." Rukia had said the last name, of her longtime childhood friend. Renji Abarai. Who must've when on with his life by getting married and having the sun's new direction Rukia had turned around in the oppisite direction, West, so she could tell what time it is.

As she was trying to look at her shadow she heard one of the boy's who had said something. She could not hear it that well because of the distracting honking sounds of the traffic that was right next to the park.

Rukia turned around to Ichigo and had asked him." What time is it?"

Ichigo looked at his watch." 13:12. Why?"

Rukia's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets." It's 13 already?!" She then muttered to herself." Shit."

Ai said something. Rukia didn't know nor hear her because of the noise. And her nerves running through all over her body. Knowing that Ginjo would be seriously pissed off of not notifying him that she was in the park at the first place.

. I guess I have to go now everyone. Or my fiancee' will be furious with me." She had informed everyone before turning her attention back to her daughter." Ai we gotta go alright, sweetie?"

"Okay mommy." She replied.

"Alright," Rukia whispered in her daughter's ear," the last one to the park entrance is a rotten egg!"

Soon Rukia ran, but purposely let Ai run in front of her to keep an eye on her daughter. Rukia had thought of this method to get themselves home faster, and so she wouldn't be that much in trouble with Ginjo if he's home yet.

Ai obviously beats Rukia to the entrance. Laughing and pointing at Rukia." Mommy your the rotton egg! Your the rotten egg!"

"Yes I am Ai." Rukia had said, scooping up her daughter in her arms." Yes I am."__

* * *

_**asia644:**_** REVIEW PEPALZ!**


	5. Perfect Parents

_**WARNING: 100% ICHISEN!**_

* * *

It was a long time after Ai had founded her mother. 15 minutes later Renji soon recovered and him, Tatsuki,Rakashi, and Akira had left the park. Due to Renji's state of a severe headache. Without no purpose in being in the park, Ichigo and his family entered their midnight blue Nissan Altima. Ichigo was in the driver side, driving along the rode and gotten stopped by traffic, which had hold them up for several minutes. Within that time Ichiro was in the back seat knocked out.

"Ichigo what had happened?" Senna had asked him from out of the blue.

"Huh?" Ichigo had asked, not catching his own wife's question.

"What happened with you and that Rukia woman?" Senna had cleared out." I heard you shouting. I thought something might had happened."

"Ai accientally had stepped on my foot." He lied to her.

"That's why?" Senna looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, that is why." Ichigo had confirmed.

There was a moment of silence as the honks from cars filled the background into their ears. Traffic will never clear up that easily, though it is still in the process of clearing up.

"Do you think there is something suspicious about Ai's mother?" Senna had questioned her husband.

Ichigo then glanced at Senna's direction." No. Why do you think so?"

"Because," Senna explained," she seems to be holding a secret. And she seems suspicious. Did you noticed that she only used her first name?"

"Yes in fact I did."

"So," Senna implied," she must be a criminal. Probably a murderer too."

"Senna I do not think it is okay for you to assume that Rukia is some murderer." Ichigo had informed his wife.

His wife sighed. Knowing it is wrong to judge that young teenage girl like that." I guess your right. Sorry Ichigo."

"I'm okay." Ichigo had said." I'm used to your flaws Sen. Okay?"

Senna lightly smiled." Okay."

For years Senna has a problem of judging people. She believes in all sterotypes. For example, like black people eat fried chicken, or Muslims learn to fly to attack buildings, ect. Ichigo, Renji, and Tatsuki were fed up with her judgement ways, and discussed it with her. She soon stopped making harsh opinions when she sees someone, or celebrities. Although that doesn't mean that she doesn't judge. Senna does at times, but not all the time as she used to. From time to time Ichigo can caught Senna making a very rude judgement and tell her about it.

It was 'til they arrived to Pierre Apartment Palace maisonette. Senna held the sleeping little boy , as he snored loudly over the elevator music, until the elevator doors opened to their two story apartment.

The Kurosaki's maisonette was very big, gigantic. When the doors open, there is a little area that had marble floors, and two glass walls, two round dark brown end tables with plants on top of them for decor. If you walk in further there's a big huge window that reveals the view of Tokyo Tower. Not only that but it shows thousands of strangers on the busy street right below the apartment with cars honking 24/7. Anyways, the first floor had dark wooden floors, and an enormous kitchen. The kitchen was right on the other side of the entrance. The countertops were in black marble, the kichen cabinets were a dark brown color like the floor. The sink is in a while belfast sink that was made out of marble. The kitchen also had a huge island. The frige was a LG fridge that of course had lots of storage. Next to the sink is the dish washer, and a place that Ichigo and Senna store their wine.

The dining room is right across from the kitchen. The table is a nice black color, the chairs were cushioned with white seats, and were also full black. The accessories on the dining table such as the napkins, square plates, the flowers, and a vase were in the color of either pure white, or in a light or dark warm green. From the diningroom oppisite from it was the living living room had a white leather couch, full of colorful pillows on it in various different colors that made it lively and fun, there was a huge carpet in the area that was bright red, the coffee table was a nice dark chocolate shade that was a shade darker from the wooden floor. The TV was big and flat, but not that big, a normal 40 in TV that was a decent and normal size than getting a 1000 60 in Samsung. There was a shelf under the TV that stores their favorite movies.

And that was just the 1st floor of the massionette.

"Ichigo, I'm going to put Ichiro to bed. And I'll cook some dinner soon." Senna delcared loudly while she went up the stairs that was next to the left wall by the living room.

Ichigo sighed and entered the his hands before, opening the fridge. Getting out the ingredients to make some dinner. He washed the rice, and let the rice cooker do it's job. By the time he was pealing the potatoes Senna had already descended down the stairs and entered the kitchen."Why are you cooking Ichigo?"

"Because I wanted to." Ichigo had told his wife.

"But I told you I was cooking tonight." Senna had said to him." You worked hard yesterday, and you need a rest."

"I'm okay Senna." Ichigo had said, continuing on to peel the potatoes.

"No it's not." Senna had told him as she went over to the sink to wash her hands." I can't let you do all the work. SoI'm gonna help too."

"Okay then."

Secretly Ichigo kind of like her helping him. Even though he doesn't need any help at all. But with him and Senna cooking together it made the job more faster, so he couldn't complain. By the time the carrots, potatoes, onions, and potatoes were cooking in the stove Senna decided to make a yellow cake obviously with Ichigo's aid who had no problem with baking some cake.

15 minutes prior of when the cake went into the oven the rice was done, and Senna filled 3 plates with rice, while Ichigo was stiring the pot that was full with vegetables and curry and then poured it in the three dishes. Senna then took the dishes filled with food to the family table-that was on the oppisite side of the kitchen under the was a nice white wooden table with 8 wooden chairs and a basket full of fruits in the middle. As Senna turned around, Ichigo planted a suprise kiss on her lips.

Ichiro who had smelled food from his bedroom, went downstairs and saw his mommy and daddy kiss. He lightly smiled knowing he had the perfect parents who loved him and each other very much.

* * *

**asia644:**_** So far little sis this was the worst story yet! I hate IchiSen! I hate it!**_

**asia411:**_** This is a part of the FF 644. I have to display their love and affection somehow! And I love both Ichisen and Ichiruki. Plus I'm 5 seconds older than you!**_

**asia644:**_** *Cries* I hate IchiSen! I hate it! *Points at 411* And I certainly hate you! *Runs off and slams her bedroom door***_

**asia411:**_** I'm sorry about that people. I hope you all will not get in a deep depression all because of majority of this chapter includes IchiSen.**_

**asia644:**_** And also 411 make LONGER chapters!**_

**asia411:**_** I will when everything gets interesting.**_

**asia644:**_** *Rolls eyes* REVIEW!**_


End file.
